My Fair Bocchan
by Earl Michaelis
Summary: Drocell takes Ciel as his doll and Sebastian is not pleased. The summary is bad, but read it to find out what happens! NOTE: I wrote this in one day, so it may not be my best work. CielxDrocell and CielxSebastian fluff. Enjoy!


My Fair Bocchan

The silent castle soon filled with the sound of clicking heels and the hums from Drocell. He walked down the nearly pitch black halls humming the children's song that used to tell him what his master wanted. His eyes fixed directly in front of him, he walked into where his master once sat. His master had mysteriously disappeared recently. He was alone. Drocell longed for a doll to call his own. Someone to keep him company.

"Build it up with silver and gold, silver and gold, silver and gold. Build it up with silver and gold, my fair lady." Drocell sang, thinking of exactly who his new doll would be.

~At the Phantomhive Mansion~

"Sebastian. I am ready for bed." Ciel told his butler.

Sebastian nodded. He led Ciel up the stairs to his room and prepared him for bed. He tucked his master in and left the room.

Ciel's mind began to slow down as he prepared to fall asleep. After a few minutes, he heard the click of his closet door. Ciel looked up to see Drocell picking the black formal outfit from the closet. Drocell turned to Ciel, noticing that the teal-haired boy was awake. Drocell put the outfit down and walked over to Ciel. Ciel only stared. He wanted to scream for Sebastian, but he couldn't find his voice.

Drocell, now standing right in front of Ciel, sprayed something onto Ciel's face. A glittering liquid coated Ciel. The boy made the mistake of inhaling it. Ciel's vision blurred and he fell back down to the pillow. Drocell put the container of chloroform back into his pocket. Ciel was now fast asleep. Drocell went back to the closet and grabbed the clothes. He then slung Ciel over his shoulder and exited via the window.

"Build it up with silver and gold, silver and gold, silver and gold. Build it up with silver and gold, my fair lady." Drocell sang the melodic tune to sleeping Ciel as he walked back to the castle.

Placing Ciel on the operation table, Drocell cut his nightshirt off and began to work. The sunlight flooded inside, Drocell buttoned up Ciel's fancier clothes onto him.

~That morning, at the Phantomhive Mansion~

Sebastian opened up the door to Ciel's room. Immediately, he sniffed the chloroform. Being a demon, the scent had absolutely no effect on Sebastian. But he knew what had happened.

"Oh no." Sebastian breathed as he closed the door. He wanted to look around for hints, and didn't want the three servants poking a nose in. "…Why didn't he call for me?" Sebastian continued to look. He found a long golden-orange hair on the bed sheet. "Who's is this?"

Sebastian was completely puzzled. He dreaded this fact, but he needed a shinigami's recognition of the hair if he were to re-obtain his master.

~In London~

Sebastian walked around, knowing the person he was looking for would show up eventually.

"Sebas-chan!" a shrill voice called for him.

Sebastian stopped, knowing he had found who he was looking for. He stepped out of the way before Grell could hug him, leaving Grell to fall to the ground.

"Ow!" Grell stood back up. "Well that wasn't very nice!"

"Grell," Sebastian spoke strictly.

"Oh! I love it! Say my name again, please Sebas-chan?"

"Grell, I need your help with something!" Sebastian had a stern look.

"Finally! You need my help! I guess you can say you want me, correct?"

"…not exactly."

"Ooh la la! You are just so cold! You have such a way with your emotions, Sebas-chan!"

Sebastian was getting impatient with the red reaper. He grabbed Grell by the shoulders. "Grell! I am serious!" he almost bellowed.

Grell felt scared. He loved being in Sebastian's grasp, but he didn't like to see Sebastian angry at him. Grell finally spoke. "What is it?"

Sebastian held up the hair. "You can identify who's hair this belongs to, can't you?"

"Yes." Grell said as he took the hair. He looked at it intently and held it up to his 'To Die' list. "It's owner is a man named Drocell Kainz. He lives in a castle not far from town."

Sebastian let go of Grell. "Thank you." he began to walk away.

"Sebas-chan!" Grell called after him. "Don't I get a reward?" Grell held out his arms, wanting an embrace from Sebastian.

Sebastian sighed. _"It can't be helped."_ he thought to himself. He hesitated before taking Grell's hand, going to his knee, and kissing the hand. Sebastian stood up and released Grell's hand. He looked down at blushing Grell. "Satisfied?"

Grell nodded. As Sebastian walked away, Grell stared. He ran away, still bright red with blush.

~At the Castle~

"Huh?" Ciel opened his eyes. He was in a dark musty room. He tried to stand up, but couldn't move his legs. All he could do was move his head up and down. Hearing the clicking of heels, Ciel looked up. Drocell was standing in front of him. He smiled. Ciel had no idea where he was of who this person was, but he wanted to leave right then and there.

"What is this? Who are you?" Ciel said loudly. He began to panic.

Drocell leaned down and ran his knuckle gently against Ciel's cheek. He spoke softly. "Hush. You are safe here."

"…where is here? Who are you?" Ciel asked again, this time with a more calm tone.

"You are in the castle where I serve. My name is Drocell." Drocell smiled more. He loved the innocent look in Ciel's eyes. Those eyes would be perfectly preserved as a doll. "I need you to relax, Ciel." Drocell cooed as he lifted Ciel and put him on the table. "You can event sleep if you'd like."

Ciel didn't know why, but he obeyed Drocell. Deep within his subconscious, Ciel felt safe. He closed his eyes and began to sleep.

"Build it up with silver and gold, silver and gold, silver and gold. Build it up with silver and gold, my fair lady." Drocell sang the same nearly demented tune as he worked on Ciel.

~At the Phantomhive Mansion~

Sebastian would have left immediately for the castle if it weren't for the three servants that always managed to destroy the mansion while he wasn't around. As a mater of fact, Meyrin had just done what she was known for: she broke a table-set.

"Oh no!" Meyrin said softly trying not to be heard by Sebastian. "I surely will be in trouble this time, yes I will." She knelt down to clean up the mess when someone entered the room.

"Meyrin? What broke this time?" Sebastian said, un-amused that she had broken yet another set of dishes.

Meyrin jumped at the sound of his voice. "M-Mr. Sebastian! I'm-I'm so sorry! I broke the table-set!"

Sebastian went into a face palm. "Meyrin, I have to attend to some business. Tanaka is in charge until I return. Once this mess is clean, please, do yourself a favor and don't touch any more dishes."

"Y-yes Mr. Sebastian!"

Sebastian left and told Bard and Finny the same thing he told Meyrin.

"But why is Tanaka in charge?" Bard protested.

"Because he is far more capable of keeping the house clean than the three of you combined." Sebastian replied. "I'm leaving now." with that, Sebastian left.

~In the Castle~

Drocell lifted Ciel so he was sitting up. "Wake up, my doll." he purred.

Ciel slowly opened his eyes. The deep blue eyes stared at Drocell, almost thanking him. Drocell smiled as Ciel looked around. "Drocell?" Ciel asked, wanting to know if it was still Drocell in front of him.

"Yes." Drocell nodded. He picked up Ciel and carried him in to where the chair that Drocell's master sat. Drocell sat the small boy down in the chair. He was proud for picking out such sophisticated clothes for Ciel. It made him look dignified.

"I'm tired, Drocell."

"Sleep, my doll."

Ciel nodded and closed his eyes.

"_He doesn't know I drugged him to make him stay, does he?" _Drocell thought. He smiled as he kissed Ciel's forehead and walked out of the room.

~Meanwhile, with Sebastian~

Sebastian had finally reached the dark castle. It stood in the middle of a forest as if it were a giant. A giant that had the intention of killing you with its stare. It stood, looking as dark as Sebastian was. Sebastian didn't care. He ran into the castle and followed his instinct to Ciel.

"_Something must be wrong. I can't feel his thoughts. Normally I can tell where he is." _Sebastian thought. He continued running to where he felt Ciel was.

Bursting into the door, Sebastian looked around in a room with only one chair. He saw Ciel's shoes sitting in front of the chair and ran to the front to look at Ciel. "Bocchan!" Sebastian looked at the boy that was sitting in the chair. He slightly gasped at the sight of his master. Ciel sat in the chair, asleep. There were no restraints, no traces of a spell. But Sebastian looked at the sleeping boy's face. All of the color had left his skin, leaving it pale and shiny. Sebastian knelt in front of Ciel. He held the small boy's shoulders and wobbled him, praying that he would wake up.

"Bocchan. Bocchan!" Sebastian began to yell for Ciel to wake up. "Bocchan!" one tear escaped the demon's eye. That single tear proved that when it came to Ciel, Sebastian was weak.

"Don't disturb him." Drocell said, standing in the doorway. Sebastian stood and stared at Drocell, who continued talking. "He's asleep. And he's mine."

Sebastian grimaced at Drocell. He hated the thought of Drocell taking Ciel away from him. Sebastian was still a little relieved to hear that Ciel was only asleep, but he still had a task to do.

"Build it up with silver and gold, silver and gold, silver and gold. Build it up with silver and gold, my fair lady." Drocell sang in front of Sebastian.

"Shut up!" Sebastian demanded. Drocell paid no attention to Sebastian.

"Build it up with silver and gold, silver and gold, silver and gold. Build it up with silver and gold, my fair lady." Drocell continued to sing. Sebastian was furious at being mocked.

"Shut up!" Sebastian yelled. He jumped and punched Drocell in the face. "Bocchan is mine!" Drocell fell backwards. He got up, without a visible scratch, and jumped back at Sebastian. He backhanded the demon making his head jerk to the side.

"How dare you." Drocell said as his eyes narrowed.

Sebastian had had enough of Drocell. He punched Drocell's head, forcing it up. Sebastian heard a crack as Drocell fell. Looking down at the man's neck, Sebastian saw that it had snapped open, revealing a large amount straw popping out of him. Sebastian turned to Ciel, who was still asleep. He went in front of Ciel and knelt down.

"Bocchan?" Sebastian said as he put his hand on Ciel's.

Ciel's eyes slowly opened. He looked at his butler with a weak and tired face.

Sebastian smiled a little when he saw the color return to Ciel's face.

"Sebastian?" Ciel almost whispered the demon's name.

Sebastian released a sigh of relief when Ciel spoke. "Yes, Bocchan?"

Ciel smiled. He didn't want anything. He just wanted to know that it was Sebastian. Ciel held out his arms. "Take me home."

Sebastian smiled as he picked Ciel up like a damsel. The boy's arms wrapped around Sebastian's neck and he buried his face in the tailcoat of his butler.

"Yes, my lord."


End file.
